1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to automobile frames and, more particularly, toward a device for directing crash loads toward a side sill of an automobile frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Sport utility vehicles have a frame that includes forward A-pillars, a plurality of transverse beam members, and a pair of lateral or side sills. The A-pillars extend downwardly from the roof between the front windshield and the front passenger door openings. A lower end of each A-pillar is welded to, or formed with, the forward end of the associated side sill. Due to the high ride-height, there is a tendency for the front tires, especially during certain front offset collisions, to be forced under the vehicle. During particularly violent and directed impacts, the front wheel may be forced under the vehicle and upwardly into the passenger compartment. Hence, there is a need for an improved structure for stopping the wheel at the A-pillar and thereby preventing penetration of wheel into the passenger compartment.
Since there is no means for transferring the load toward the side sill, the crash load must be borne by the other portions of the forward frame. However, the side sill is better able to bear the load, or at least part of the load, than other portions of the automobile frame. Therefore, there is a need for a device that facilitates transfer of crash loads to the side sill.
At least some of the foregoing problems have been recognized, but most of the prior efforts have focused on trying to control the path of the wheel within the wheel well or wheel housing during a crash. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,742 discloses a motor vehicle having an energy absorbing structure that includes deflector elements. During a crash, the deflector elements deflect the front wheels outwardly as the front end of the automobile collapses rearwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,436 discloses a similar deflecting structure, wherein an inside surface of the wheel wells is shaped so as to deflect the wheels during offset collisions.
There exists a need in the art for a structure that will better distribute the load of front offset crashes. There further exists a need in the art for a device that will prevent, or reduce the likelihood of, a front tire being forced under the automobile during a front offset collision. There further exists a need in the art for a device for transferring crash loads to the side sill.
The present invention is directed toward a structure to distribute the load of front offset impacts so that at least a portion of the crash load is distributed to the side sill of the automobile frame. The present invention is further directed toward a device that prevents or minimizes the possibility of a front tire being forced under the automobile during a front offset collision.
In accordance with the present invention, a bracket for preventing deflection of a wheel under a side sill of an automobile during an offset collision includes a vertical plate and a brace. The vertical plate is attached to a forward portion of the side sill and extends below a bottom edge of the side sill. The plate essentially forms an extension of the side sill, and downwardly and laterally extends the forward-facing profile of the side sill.
In further accordance with the present invention, the brace is connected to the side sill. The brace is substantially L-shaped, and includes a substantially vertical member attached to the vertical plate and a substantially horizontal member attached to the side sill. The horizontal member of the brace preferably runs parallel to the side sill.
In further accordance with the present invention, a bracket is provided for preventing deflection of the wheel from the wheel well under a side sill of the automobile during a front offset collision. The bracket is also provided for transferring the wheel crash load to the side sill. The bracket includes a substantially vertical plate attached to a forward portion of the side sill. The vertical plate extends downwardly below a bottom edge of the side sill and laterally outboard of the side sill.
The vertical plate includes a structural member for absorbing contact with the wheel and a flange for connecting the structural member to the side sill. The flange is preferably shaped to form a tight fit with the side sill. The bracket also includes a brace that is connected to the side sill. The brace is substantially L-shaped and has a substantially vertical member attached to the vertical plate and a substantially horizontal member attached to the side sill.
The vertical plate is advantageously located in a position to receive the wheel during a front offset collision and thereby prevents the wheel from passing under the side sill and, thus, under the automobile. The plate limits the movement of the wheel and, via the brace, serves to transfer loads from the wheel to the side sill.